Rains
by dance in storm
Summary: Itulah alasannya mengapa Arthur tidak membiarkannya berhujan-hujanan seperti itu. Lime. Yaoi. UKSpain. RnR?


**Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

**I just own the plot **of the story and** I don't gain any commercial advantages **by publishing this fic**.**

**Warning: Lime. Yaoi. AU. Human Name. **(might be) **OoC. totally absurd. **This is** not suitable for minors, **I've warned you**.**

**Pairing: **UKxSpain, **not **SpainxUK. Hail Seme!UK. Hail Uke!Spain :D

**Ini murni dari pemikiran saya. ****Maaf jika kebetulan ada kesamaan ide**** :D**

Long Live FHI and **Say NO to Plagiarism! **Mari** berkarya dengan hati dan imajinasi :D**

**Maju FHI!**

**Happy reading**

"Ahahahaha!" tawa itu terdengar keras di tengah suara guyuran hujan yang terdengar cukup keras di gang sempit sore itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat ikal tampak tertawa lebar—hingga kedua matanya tampak terpejam. Berlari kecil-kecil kesana-kemari, bersama dengan kedua tangannya yang terentang lebar.

Tak peduli sekujur tubuhnya telah tampak basah oleh guyuran hujan yang deras.

"Arthur! Tutup saja payungmu! Ahahaha. Ini sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu?" teriaknya sembari berputar kecil di tengah guyuran hujan.

"Antonio, cepat kemari," pemuda lain tampak berdiri diam dengan sebuah payung berwarna hitam, yang mekar melindungi tubuhnya yang masih kering dari hujan. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi antara khawatir bercampur geli pada pemuda di depannya, "Kalau kau sakit, aku tidak mau repot-repot menjengukmu."

Alih-alih menurut, pemuda beriris _emerald _dan berambut coklat gelap tersebut malah tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia berlari kecil-kecil mendekat ke arah Arthur.

Lantas tanpa Arthur duga, sebelah tangan Antonio telah merebut genggaman payung dari tangan Arthur, kemudian melempar payung tersebut ke sembarang arah.

"Tentu saja. Karena jika aku sakit, maka kau akan sakit juga, 'kan?" sebuah senyum lebar terlukis di wajah dengan kulit kecoklatan tersebut.

Merasa geli melihat pemuda berambut pirang di depannya kini sama dengan dirinya.

Basah kuyup dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

-oOo-

"Sebegitu bahagianya kah kau mendapati hujan, Antonio?" suara Arthur kembali terdengar di antara guyuran hujan. Pemuda beralis dengan tebal yang "lumayan" itu tampak berdiri diam dan menatap pemuda lain yang tampak merentangkan kedua tangannya sembari memejamkan mata dengan kepala terdongak.

Seperti ia tengah menikmati tiap tetes hujan yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"Hm," Antonio mengangguk, "Musim dingin di tempatmu sangat dingin, kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukan hujan di musim semi seperti ini," lantas pemuda itu menatap Arthur dengan sebuah senyum tipis, "Tentu saja, hujan di Spanyol jauh lebih baik dari ini."

Arthur tampak terdiam dan memandangi Antonio yang balik memandangnya, di balik tirai hujan. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Tetapi perlahan, semburat merah tipis tampak di kedua pipinya yang pucat.

Mendengus pelan seolah menahan tawa, ia melangkah maju dan berhenti ketika ia telah berada di depan Antonio.

Dengan jarak sangat dekat, hingga kain atasan mereka saling bersentuhan.

Antonio tampak sedikit terbelalak ketika ia mendapati sebelah pipinya tersentuh oleh satu telapak tangan yang terasa kuat, namun di saat yang sama terasa lembut menyentuh kulit pipinya.

"Kau berniat menggodaku, 'kan?" bisik Arthur berat dan dalam tepat di depan wajah Antonio, hingga pemuda itu mampu merasakan hembusan napas Arthur yang menerpa wajahnya yang basah dan dingin.

"A—Ar—"

"Berlari-lari dan berbasah-basahan di tengah hujan begini…," Arthur memandang kedua mata Antonio dari jarak yang begitu dekat, bahkan ia menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. Ujung hidung yang bertemu. Dua bibir yang terpisahkan tak lebih dari tebal satu helai rambut, "_Are you trying to seduce me, you darn boyfriend_?"

Tubuh Antonio sedikit bergetar ketika ia merasakan sebelah tangan Arthur yang kini berpindah dari kulit pipinya, dan kini membelai lehernya. Telunjuknya terasa bergerak malas-masalan membelai kulit di bagian tersebut.

"B—Buka—Hmpfh!"

Antonio tak pernah mampu menyelesaikan apa yang hendak dikatakannya, ketika sepasang bibir membungkam mulutnya pada saat itu juga.

Merasakan hasrat dan nafsu Arthur yang demikian kuat dan terasa dalam sentuhan bibirnya, Antonio memilih menurut—ia lebih tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika Arthur tengah dalam sifat yang demikian menuntut. Lagipula, jika Antonio bersikap "penurut" seperti ini, ia yakin Arthur akan melunak padanya.

Dan mungkin Arthur akan mencium dan menyentuhnya dengan lebih manis, lebih romantis.

Tidak kasar. Tidak menyakitkan.

Lagipula kapan terakhir kali mereka berciuman dengan mesra dan lembut? Antonio merindukan saat-saat seperti demikian.

Oleh sebab itu, ia segera membuka sedikit kedua bibirnya tanpa diminta. Dan saat itu juga, lidah Arthur segera melesak dan mengeksplorasi bagian dalam mulutnya. Pipinya. Rahangnya. Bergelut dengan lidahnya—beradu dominasi. Meskipun hasilnya juga selalu sama tak peduli seberapa baik dan keras Antonio mencoba.

Kedua lengan Antonio segera melingkar di sekitar pundak Arthur—menarik kepala pirang itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya—semakin dalam menciumnya. Jemari dengan kulit kecoklatan tersebut terbenam dan mengacak helai pirang tersebut—membuatnya tampak lebih berantakan daripada biasanya. Sedangkan Arthur melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Antonio—bergelayut malas-malasan melingkari tubuh kekasihnya.

Bunyian decapan terdengar di kedua pasang telinga mereka ketika ciuman itu semakin dalam. Semakin panas. Dan semakin terlihat… intim.

Beberapa saat kemudian bahkan Antonio tidak sungkan-sungkan untuk mengeluarkan bunyi lenguhan pertanda betapa ia sangat menikmati saat-saat itu, bersamaan dengan setetes saliva menyelinap keluar dari ujung mulutnya.

Saat Antonio merasakan tubuhnya telah merasa sangat lemas, ia merasakan Arthur mendorongnya dengan cukup kuat dan cepat, hingga pemuda itu mendapati dirinya terhimpit antara permukaan tembok dengan tubuh Arthur di depannya.

Jika sudah demikian, Antonio segera menyadari bahwa Arthur tidak sekedar menginginkan ciuman. Pemuda itu ingin lebih. Sekarang. Saat ini juga.

Dan sungguh, sebenarnya Antonio akan dengan senang hati memenuhi keinginannya—kapan lagi mendapati Arthur memperlakukannya semanis dan semesra ini?

Akan tetapi, tidak di sini. Tidak sekarang. Tidak hanya ia tidak mau bercinta di tengah hujan, tapi juga ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk bercinta di tempat terbuka di mana setiap saat orang-orang yang melewati gang ini, bisa melihat mereka.

Antonio lebih ingin Arthur memanjakannya di tempat tidur. Dengan suasana yang temaram. Tirai tertutup.

Dan akan lebih baik lagi jika terdapat lilin beraroma wangi di sekitar mereka.

Untuk itulah, sedikit enggan, pemuda itu mendorong dada Arthur. Menghentikan pemuda itu untuk menjamah leher Antonio dengan mulutnya. Dengan lidahnya—apapun!

Terengah-engah karena kebutuhan oksigen akibat ciuman mereka, juga karena menahan gairah, pemuda itu berkata dengan wajahnya yang memerah padam, "… Ar—Arthur. Tidak di—sini," bisiknya dengan suara berat dan dalam. Hembusan napasnya menerpa pemuda di wajah pemuda di depannya.

Sedangkan Arthur sendiri tampak terengah. Rona tipis tampak di kedua pipinya memandang kekasihnya yang tampak begitu… manis? Ah. Tidak hanya manis. Tapi juga tampak "siap untuk dimakan". Merah. Terengah. Tatapan sayu. Dan bagaikan orang yang telah berpuasa lama, Arthur tidak mampu menahan hasratnya.

Nyaris tidak mampu.

_Darn… how he wants to fuck him hard. Right now. Right here. He wants it. Desperately. _Hingga tak ada yang bisa Antonio lakukan dan pikirkan, selain meneriakkan nama Arthur keras-keras.

Menghela napas dan memejamkan kedua matanya, Arthur mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Sepertinya ia harus menahan nafsunya sekarang.

Setidaknya, sampai mereka tiba di apartemennya.

Ia bisa saja memaksakan semua ini pada Antonio—bercinta dengannya sekarang juga, dengan atau tanpa persetujuan Antonio. Tetapi tidak. Tidak untuk sekarang—rasanya.

"Oke, baiklah," ujar Arthur akhirnya, membuat seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Antonio. Tetapi, sebuah seringai lantas muncul di bibir Arthur, membuat Antonio menengguk ludah akibat mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya tersebut tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang… entah hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu apa.

"Tetapi, kalau begitu, aku ingin kita segera cepat-cepat sampai ke apartemenku," ujarnya, berbisik di telinga Antonio. Pemuda itu lantas menggigit pelan cuping telinga itu, lantas menyapunya dengan lidahnya yang basah, seolah meminta maaf, "Tapi jangan harap kau bisa beranjak dari ranjang selama semalam penuh ini. _You are all mine, damn boyfriend_."

Dan Arthur merasa geli ketika mendapati kekasihnya tampak bergetar, antara takut dan bergairah.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Antonio untuk merespon, Arthur segera menggamit tangan pemuda itu dan segera menyeretnya untuk berlari cepat-cepat.

Menerobos hujan yang masih mengguyur deras, dengan langkah-langkah kaki yang terdengar berkecipak.

Hm. Sayang sekali. Padahal Arthur pikir jika mereka melakukannya di bawah hujan dan di tempat terbuka demikian, bukankah malah makin terasa seksi, panas, dan romantis?

Kata Francis sih…

**Tamat**

#langsungpergikegerejabuatpen gakuandosa

Sungguh, sebenarnya saya agak tidak nyaman menulis pairing _malexmale_ begini. Tetapi saya tidak bisa menolak _temptation _ini. _I found that UKSp is awesomely awesome_. Meski sebenarnya awalnya yang saya suka itu karakter _pirate_ mereka sih. Tapi ujung-ujungnya suka _pairing_ itu :/ Emang ya, di atas itu nanggung banget. Saya juga rasanya pengen protes pada diri sendiri. Pengen bikin lemon—sekalian aja gitu lho. _But seriously… It's kinda awkward for me to write that kind of stuff in the context of malexmale pairing considering I myself am… yeah_. Bisa nulis lime gitu aja rasanya saya ga bisa bayangin #buktinyabisa #plak

Oke. Akhirnya ambisi saya untuk nulis _slash_ kesampaian juga :D Saya sedang pengen bertualang. Pengen nyoba tantangan nulis tak hanya dengan pairing _straight_. Pengen nulis lemon. Pengen nulis Canon. Pengen nulis gore. Pengen nulis genre dan setting lainnya.

Maaf jika cerita _slash_ ini ga jelas. _This is my first time (?) all right :D_

_Feedback_ dong, Kakak~ :*

Thank you.

From FHI with luph,

dis kece


End file.
